A Beautiful Lie
by crazy-girl-xoxo
Summary: Everything they did, everything that ever happened was a lie. He lied to her from the very start...but she didn't mind because it was such a beautiful lie.
1. Chapter 1

I acknowledge that I own none of the characters (except those of my own creation) and that they belong to J..

Some themes and quotes have been taken from the Walt Disney production of _The Lion King II- Simba's Pride_ and I completely disown these.

**A Beautiful Lie  
>Chapter One: <strong>

Surreptitiously Ginny swept a gaze over the open fields; this was going to be tricky but she was determined to make it through. A gentle breeze rippled through the tall stalks of wheat and Ginny closed her eyes briefly to clear her mind. Then suddenly she dropped to the ground as a jet of blue light narrowly missed her left ear. Coughing up dust, she spun to her right, eyes searching for the culprit. There! Right by the border of the forest, one tree had the shadow of seven branches though it only had six. Snatching up her wand Ginny whispered a blaze spell and the tree erupted in flames.

'Come on, come on,' Ginny murmured to herself. Finally, a tall figure dropped from the highest branches of the tree, making a beeline for the inner forest. Luckily Ginny had apprehended this move and released another hex that hit her opponent square in the chest. Suddenly a second figure appeared just behind the first, it was Fred. Having not anticipated this turn of events, Ginny was caught off guard by a stunning spell. Frozen in place Ginny could only watch as Fred's figure grew closer and closer. Once the effects of the spell had worn off Ginny, shifted straight into one-on-one-combat mode. She only just managed to dart around a binding spell before Fred caught up with her and the real fighting began. After about three minutes of intense dueling (with a few wayward jokes from Fred, who seemed to be enjoying this a little too much) Ginny finally managed to hit Fred's blind side, disarming his wand. Knocking him to his knees with a flourish Ginny had her wand up against his neck within seconds, she had defeated him! Grinning Ginny watched as Ron sent out a ribbon of red sparks, an acknowledgement of their defeat and seconds later the two were apparated out of the fields. Ginny had little time to congratulate herself; nine other members of the Order still stood between her and the finish line.

Crouching low Ginny ran for the cover of the forest as several more jinxes bombarded her protective shield. But as Ginny approached the edge of the woods two more members of the Order apparated in front of her, catching her off guard as she attempted to perform a camouflage spell against the green foliage of the surrounding trees. Within seconds they had blown her protective spell to smithereens and Ginny barely had enough to time to block any oncoming spells as they advanced towards her. Shooting a temporary stunning spell at her opponents Ginny frantically searched for anything to use as means of defence. Just as the effects of the spell began to wear off Ginny spotted a long vine, dangling from one the larger trees above. It looked sturdy and strong; Ginny just prayed it would be strong enough to carry her body weight as she hoisted herself up above her waking opponents. She swung herself gracefully into the upper branches of the closest tree and debated her next move.

Once roused her adversaries split up and began searching the near-by bushes and ditches, looking for clues or give-aways (such as her flaming red hair) that would lead them to her whereabouts. Ginny wondered why they had not thought to look above them; surely that was just as obvious an option? After another few moments of futile attempts to cross to the neighbouring tree, Ginny stopped to survey her opponents. The taller of the two let out a small curse as he pricked himself on the brambles and Ginny identified him immediately to be George. Using his momentary pause to her advantage Ginny adjusted her position on the vine and swung forward off the branches, striking her foot out and making contact with the back of his head. With a small grunt of pain he slumped to the ground unconscious. George's companion, hearing the commotion, sprinted back towards Ginny, wand aiming directly for her.

Dodging a few well aimed spells Ginny desperately racked her brain for a spell to use to get herself out of the situation. Suddenly her wand was knocked out of her hand and the cloaked figure was stalking towards her, backing her up against the trunk of a tree. She had no wand, no weapon and no way out. Lupin flipped back the hood on his cloak revealing his scarred face and smiling gently at her.

'Sorry Ginny, it's over,' he said, taking in her crestfallen expression with a look of resignation. Ginny shook her head disbelievingly as she blowed gently on her blistered hands. It couldn't be over and yet she knew there was nothing she could do, he had her trapped, unless... an idea suddenly sprang to mind. It was a crazy, stupid idea and yet so bold and brazen; just like everything else she ever did. Without thinking twice, without contemplating the risk factor or the possible consequences, Ginny's leg swung out hitting him, full force against the shins. Taken by surprise Lupin was knocked to the ground, barely managing to swipe his wand away from her outstretched arm. Rolling over he narrowly avoided a hex she sent from her wand which she had recovered during his momentary pause. Leaping back to his feet he continued to block her spells, but he was losing ground, she was going so fast he had no chance to respond offensively. Finally Ginny managed to knock him back to his feet as he tripped over an unseen vine she had conjured to block his path. Disarming his wand, Ginny had hers pressed up against his face in a matter of moments.

Lupin smiled, admiration clearly etched across his features because she had understood a concept even the most skilled of aurors often forgot. Sometimes, getting out alive required you to abandon orders and protocol; to embrace that little voice that dares your nerve, pushes you up and beyond. The kick Ginny had performed was definitely not part of her training and she hadn't executed it perfectly but at the end of the day it was what had made the difference between defeat and victory; just a little nerve.

Not waiting to watch Lupin and George apparate out, Ginny turned around and sprinted back through the forest. Time was running out and there were still six more members to defeat. Grasping the old vine Ginny once again hoisted herself above the ground and swung to the next tree; the rush of adrenaline was similar to that she experienced on a broom and Ginny wished the test had allowed her to bring her old nimbus 2000 (a gift for her fifteenth birthday). Skirting through the trees, Ginny came to a stop as she picked out two more figures, camouflaged against tree trunks. To be sure her suspicion was correct Ginny whispered the incantation to reveal hidden wizards. Two female silhouettes appeared just where she had suspected them to be and Ginny made the logical assumption that it was Hermione and Tonks.

Thinking quickly, Ginny weighed up the advantages and disadvantages she had in opposing the pair. While Tonks was prone to clumsiness she still had lightning fast reflexes and Hermione, though she lacked agility, balance and coordination, knew just about every spell there was and the counter-curse. Ginny sighed audibly and then clamped her hand over her mouth in horror, her momentary lapse in judgement had cost her, the advantage of being hidden; Hermione could now clearly see her among the trees and branches. Copying Ginny's earlier move, Hermione immediately set alight to the tree. Ginny was preparing to swing to the next tree when a fiery branch fell and precariously balanced itself on the outer branches; her path was blocked.

Ginny was determined not to surrender and after a moment's thought, she flicked her wand; sending a fountain of water, streaming down the tree trunk. The fire now extinguished, Ginny was faced with a bigger problem; huge columns of smoke spiralled upwards, obscuring her vision and making the air around her dense and hard to breathe in. Knowing she couldn't stay above ground for much longer, Ginny fashioned a make-shift rope from the damaged bark and clumsily swung to the ground.

Hermione and Tonks were waiting, on guard and began assaulting her with a stream of hexes as soon as she touched ground. Hit with a swamp spell, the ground beneath her immediately began to suck inwards, pulling her down into the boggy marshes. Conjuring a gale force wind, Ginny managed to sweep her opponents off their feet allowing her time to disentangle herself from the muddy depths of the swamp. Once on her feet again, Ginny took a running leap over a flooded ditch but was knocked to the ground by a well-aimed spell from Tonks. Scrambling to her feet, Ginny swivelled back around and faced off against her opponents. Fighting Hermione was hard enough but with Tonks protecting her blind side and no-one to face off against her, it was impossible.

Ginny thought back to their weaknesses; clumsiness and lack of coordination, agility and balance. She would have to play offensively towards these defects in order to have a chance of scraping passed this one. If she could draw them towards the water filled ditch she had an idea that might work. Facing her two opponents she conjured a force field that would last thirty seconds against their onslaught; but thirty seconds was all she needed to put her plan into action. The ditch was directly behind Ginny and about ten metres away from Tonks and Hermione, casting the same bog spell Hermione had put into action before behind, Ginny managed to draw the pair five metres closer. An enlargement spell on the bog completed the scheme; forcing Hermione and Tonks to enter the watery ditch to face off against Ginny.

Once Ginny's force field was blown away she immediately conjured a set of vines to secure herself in place, while continuing to deflect a continuous stream of curses and hexes. Recalling everything Professor Flitwick had told her about using charms to influence the elements Ginny performed a complex wand movement muttering the words, 'leviaqua!'

Hermione and Tonks paused looking unsure as the ground beneath them shook slightly and the water seemed to flow backwards away from the ditch. Realisation hit both Tonks and Hermione seconds too late as the water rose around them and cascaded down upon the pair. Hermione desperately casted a counter curse that shielded them from the onslaught but the swirling water at their feet eventually knocked them to the ground. With a simple flick of her wrist the water settled and Ginny immediately bound Tonks and Hermione with enchanted ropes as they emerged from the watery depths, coughing and spluttering.

Sending red sparks into the air Ginny trudged away through the ditch, fatigue beginning to set in. Ginny had never counted on getting tired, having only practised enough medical incantations to sort out assorted cuts and scrapes. The wind blew through the fallen leaves, whipping up Ginny's hair harshly around her face as her mouth set in a straight, determined line.

'Four more to go, only four more,' she reminded herself as she jogged on, deeper into the forest. The sun disappeared behind the clouds, a darkness settling over the gloom of the woods and the trees seemed to be pressing in on her. A black cloud ahead and a strange smell brought Ginny to a halt as she surveyed the foggy horizon. After a quick spell, designed to reveal any human presence, Ginny concluded she was completely alone for at least a mile out in all directions. The black mass was travelling towards her, fast and as the smell intensified a feeling of dread settled over Ginny. It was smoke, there was a fire heading straight for her and she had no way out.

A tree, thirty metres out, was caught up in the blaze and collapsed to the ground blocking all escape routes to the left of Ginny. Doing a quick geographical assessment of the situation lead Ginny to believe that the right lead north, away from her destination, in front of her lay the fire and backwards was not an option, the test would not allow it she had to face what was ahead. She was trapped and this time even her daring little nerve was silent; they had won. So where were they? Ginny looked around in confusion, the fire was a mere ten metres away and the smoke was making the air near unbreathable, there was nowhere she could go, so where were the order? In the case of her defeat the rules clearly stated the remaining competitors would appear and the test would be brought to an end and yet Ginny was completely alone. The heat radiating off the fire was burning her skin and Ginny was left with no choice but to run to the right; the fire was enclosing her and the order where nowhere to be seen, she had to go.

Sprinting through the blackening foliage Ginny tripped up over a bramble branch and fell onto her side. Something in her left ankle snapped and an unbearable pain shot up her leg. Ginny cried out, choking up on the smoke, the fire was close behind her, she had to keep going. Pulling herself to her feet Ginny went to take a step only to crumple back down to the ground. The pain was awful and she could not walk. Inhaling the smoky air Ginny lay back on her head, coughing profusely. A tall figure emerged from the surrounding trees, Ginny's eyes were watering and she could not sit up to see who it was but surely it had to be a member of the order. So this was it; she had failed the initiation test required to be a member of the order. No one in her family had failed, not even Ron. Ginny groaned out loud in pain as the figure drew nearer, it was a young man that was all Ginny could make out before the darkness consumed her and she passed out.

The figure paused a moment, taking in the sight of her crumpled form before kneeling down securing her arms around his neck. Carrying her limp body in his arms he banished the flames and jogged quickly back through the woods.

_MEAN WHILE _

Harry, Charlie, Bill and Kingsley stood in a small clearing, about three miles east of Tonks and Hermione. So far Ginny had managed to defeat Ron, Lupin, Fred and George. Harry was beginning to feel slightly apprehensive. Despite Mrs. Weasley's desperate protests Ginny had been allowed to take the initiation test at only fifteen and though she was an excellent fighter none of them had expected her to get this far. Charlie let out a low whistle as red sparks flew up into the sky about three miles west of them; Ginny had taken down Tonks and Hermione.

'That's my baby sister,' Bill grinned.

'Right Harry you and Charlie move forward into place,' Kingsley ordered smiling slightly, 'Bill and I will stay here as the final challenge.' Charlie clapped Harry on the back as they made their way from the clearing but they didn't get far. Two miles out, huge columns of smoke began to billow upwards and Harry could see flames beginning to lick up the sides of trees. The fire had started out of nowhere and was already of mass proportion, there was only one explanation; dark magic.

'Woah! Where the hell did that come from?' Charlie demanded turning back to Bill and Kingsley.

'Bill, activate the magic tracker we put on Ginny, we need to know where she is,' Kingsley ordered seemingly calm, but his eyes betrayed his true worry.

'You put a magical tracker on Ginny?' Harry asked confused. 'Why?'

'Extra precautions, we couldn't risk her doing something stupid. You know how reckless she can be,' Charlie explained, who despite his joking manner, had fear clearly etched across his features.

'Okay I have a location on Ginny. The last spell she performed was a manipulation of the elements about ten minutes ago. At that point she was one mile away from where the fire started, but the fire's moving quickly…hold on, she hasn't moved more than thirty metres, she' standing stationary!' Bill exclaimed disbelievingly.

'Why hasn't she moved?' Harry asked but he was met with equal confusion. 'Unless…unless she thinks this is part of the test and she's been defeated. She must be waiting for us to show up- dammit!'

'Charlie, Harry I want you to take brooms and skirt the area- find her,' Kingsley commanded looking grim. 'Bill send a patronus back to the burrow; alert the rest of the order.' The group disbanded Harry and Charlie summoning their brooms hastily; the situation was getting serious. Once mounted Harry set off, soaring above the tree tops, Charlie right behind him.

After five minutes of fruitless searching the air was beginning to fog up with smoke and it was hard to see where they were flying let alone anything on the ground.

'Charlie!' Harry called out. 'We can't stay up here much longer, there's no chance of finding her.' Charlie turned back to Harry a hard look blazing in his eyes.

'We're not giving up on her,' he said resolutely. Harry nodded once; he wouldn't leave Ginny to fend off the fire alone either. 'We'll have to split up to cover more ground,' Charlie stated, turning his broom west, leaving Harry to cover the east. Two minutes later, however, and the direness of their situation was literally extinguished; the flames had gone out.

'Smart girl! Brilliant girl! Damn I knew she could do it!' Charlie whooped looking jubilant as even the smoke began to dissipate.

But to Harry something felt wrong, dark magic had conjured that fire, nothing more, nothing less could have extinguished it. 'We still have to find her,' Harry reminded him, but even so relief began to flood through him; Ginny was out of danger. Flying low, over ground Harry spotted a tall figure trudging through the blackened trees clutching a body in his or her arms. Silently he motioned Charlie to follow him; something was up. The pair rose higher above the ground to get a better view on the situation; a tall cloaked man was holding an unconscious Ginny in his arms, jogging through the thickets and brambles. Charlie turned to Harry a murderous glint in his eyes.

_NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW…_

'Damn it, where am I?' Ginny asked, shaking her head groggily, looking up at a tall man with piercing blue eye, barely visible from under a dark hooded cloak.

'You're safe, at the Burrow,' he answered, a smug smile playing about his mouth.

'The Burrow? No! Why did you bring me here, who do you think you are?' She demanded angrily, getting to her feet and pulling out her wand accusingly.

He took a step back, surprise flickering across his handsome features. 'I think I'm the one who just saved your life!' He exclaimed looking annoyed, a hard look settling over his eyes.

'I had everything under control,' she replied defiantly, turning away and crossing her arms.

'Not from where I'm standing,' he commented smirking as he lazily flicked back his blond hair. Ginny felt anger boil up within her and she wanted to slap him, _hard. _

'Then move down wind,' she suggested angrily, flicking her hair over her shoulder and preparing to leave…

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Hi readers! It's so nice of you to take the time out of your busy lives to read my work, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! I know some of you have been caught up in my other story (Flames of Love) and so don't worry I will return to finish it off I'm just experiencing writer's block and have decided to develop this fanfic in the meantime. Please I must stress though that these two stories are completely different and do not intersect in any way! Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter PLEASE leave a review with any thoughts, ideas and/or comments- I love hearing from my readers! _

_Xxx _


	2. Chapter 2

I acknowledge that I own none of the characters (except those of my own creation) and that they belong to J..

Some themes and quotes have been taken from the Walt Disney production of _The Lion King II- Simba's Pride_ and I completely disown these.

**A Beautiful Lie  
>Chapter Two: <strong>

The evening sun was beginning to disappear beneath the horizon, just visible over the tall stalks of wheat. Ginny, still unconscious, was leaning up against the trunk of a tree, her eye's flickering and fingers twitching as she fought against the heavy cloud of sleep. The birds in the trees sung out mournfully as the last of the smoke spiralled up into the air. A few metres away her rescuer sat, arms and legs crossed surveying her with cold, hard eyes from under the hood of his cloak. As the last of the sun rays dipped below the horizon Ginny began to stir, her eyes fluttering open.

Sensing something was wrong, Ginny became alert almost immediately, her eyes flicking from tree to tree, taking in her surroundings. Her deep green eyes, crinkled in scrutiny, laid rest on the cloaked figure sitting on the other side of the small clearing, his mouth twisted in a brief smile. 'Damn it, where am I?' Ginny asked, shaking her head groggily, attempting to stand up.

'You're safe, at the Burrow,' he answered, a smug smile playing about his mouth. Getting to his feet he reached across to grasp her hand and pull her to her feet.

She slapped away his hand, indignation burning in her wide eyes.'The Burrow? No! Why did you bring me here, who do you think you are?' She demanded angrily, getting to her feet and pulling out her wand accusingly. She winced in pain as she put pressure on her injured ankle but remained standing.

He took a step back, surprise flickering across his handsome features. 'I think I'm the one who just saved your life!' He exclaimed looking annoyed, a hard look settling over his eyes.

'I had everything under control,' she replied defiantly, turning away and crossing her arms

'Not from where I'm standing,' he commented smirking as he lazily flicked back his blond hair. Ginny felt anger boil up within her and she wanted to slap him, _hard. _

'Then move down wind,' she suggested angrily, flicking her hair over her shoulder and preparing to leave but he anticipated her move and blocked her path. Dodging around him she made to leave for the second time but he somehow managed to get in front of her again. She feinted to the left but he didn't fall for it so she feinted to the right but he just raised an eyebrow.

'What are you doing?' he asked a look of superiority clearly etched across his features. It was this unveiled disdain that triggered her memory into recognising her…_saviour_. How had she not seen it until now? The platinum blond hair, piercing eyes and conceited manner were all the qualities of Draco Malfoy.

A brief smile fleeted across his mouth as understanding dawned in her eyes. 'Malfoy,' She spat venomously, pulling her wand back out.

'Finally,' he commented. 'You must have hit your head harder than I thought.' A teasing manner crept into his voice and Ginny paused uncertainly; she had never seen this side of him.

'Are you enjoying this?' she hissed.

'What? The show you're putting on? Maybe a little,' he replied with a casual shrug.

'Ugh! Are you always so cocky?' This earned her a full out grin.

'Yes.'

'Draco?' A voice sounded from behind, cutting off any witty retort Ginny might have been about to deliver. Swivelling around she found herself backed by Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Kingsley, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Hermione and of course Harry. _Damn it! _Draco pulled out his wand and she noticed his stance had taken on an offensive position.

'Ginny, thank God you're alright,' said Ron sounding relieved, reaching out to pull her behind their ranks. But Ginny wasn't going to take their hands and skip merrily home, raising an eyebrow she settled her most ferocious glare over the lot of them.

'How did you find me here?' Ginny demanded angrily, though she had a very clear idea how.

'Tracking device, in case you did something stupid,' Bill explained unapologetically as he and Charlie took a step forwards. Lupin placed a restraining arm on Charlie's shoulder his eyes beseeching them to wait. Apparently he was determined to find a diplomatic solution whereas Ginny was inclined this was easily going to descend into hell.

Pulling her arm away from Ron she turned to face Fred and George looking furious. 'Fred, George. How dare you break your promise, I can do this alone!' she demanded as Remus and Tonks simultaneously made to move beside her.

'It's a damn good thing we did too, you could have been badly hurt,' Fred snarled but he seemed to be talking more to Draco than her. George looked just as angry, glaring in Draco's direction.

'I was doing just fine even before Draco turned up!' Ginny rounded on the eleven of them. 'I was more than halfway through the challenge!'

'What did Draco have to do with this?' Kingsley asked reasonably, apparently unaffected by Ginny's resentment.

Ginny looked down at her singed robes and felt embarrassment well up inside of her. 'He saved me from the fire,' she admitted.

'What? Why?' Remus turned to face Draco.

'I saw the flames and wanted to make sure nobody was hurt,' he said not quite meeting Ginny's eyes.

'Liar,' Hermione declared, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to face her, Harry seemed to look distinctly uncomfortable with this announcement but Ron nodded in agreement. Fred and George merely folded their arms and glared in Malfoy's direction.

'You think I don't know what's going on here?' Hermione demanded, walking purposefully towards them. 'You're kind have never cared what happens to us, why start now? You're up to something and I'll find out what, that's a promise.' Ginny looked back up to Draco, Hermione had a fair point there was nothing to prove her wrong. However he had saved her life she admitted grudgingly, she owed him one.

'Let me know when you do, hopefully I'll be young enough to still remember,' Draco drawled as he came to stand in front of Ginny. Hermione leapt forward, anger blazing across her features. She was seconds away from pulling out her wand and hexing him into oblivion when Remus jumped forward, clasping her hands behind her back.

Ginny darted around Draco and stepped between him and a still struggling Hermione, 'Hermione, he saved my life, I don't think that-' Ginny begun.

'So you're finally admitting that saved your butt back there,' Draco murmured from behind, a playfulness still lingering in his voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes, slowly turning back to face him, 'You are such a conceited, uptight'-' but she broke off as she reached for her wand to find her pocket empty.

'True but I'm also an accomplished pick-pocket,' Draco winked as he tossed her back her wand. Ginny raised an eyebrow quizzically. 'Blaise hasn't forgotten your incredible bat-bogey hex,' he explained, flashing her a fleeting smile.

'Can we move this on, please,' Kingsley asked, coughing awkwardly.

'Um, right,' Ginny replied distractedly as she turned back to the crowd, tearing her eyes away from Draco. 'Hermione, you're way out of line here, I think-' but Ginny's attempts at a diplomatic solution were in vain, Hermione was at breaking point.

'Shh! I'll come back to you later,' Hermione promised with a dark glance. 'If you lay a single finger on anybody here I will make you pay,' she added darkly. =

'Hermione,' Lupin warned. 'I think for now, it would be best if we kept you under a close eye, Draco until we can better understand this predicament.' Tonks and Kingsley nodded in agreement. Harry still looked uncomfortable while Hermione, Fred and George wore identical expressions of disgust mingled with outrage. Ron looked slightly apprehensive but didn't say anything.

As they turned to leave, Ginny stumbled on a small pebble with her injured ankle, and crumpled back down towards the ground but Draco managed to steady her arm, cutting himself on a bramble branch as he reached across to her.

'Thanks,' Ginny muttered and then she caught sight of his bleeding palm. 'Are you alright?'

'What? Oh right,' he said seemingly noticing his injured hand for the first time. 'It's nothing.' Ginny stared up at him, unsure and confused but she let it go and followed the others back up through the fields towards the house.

-THE NEXT EVENING -

'Oi, Ginny! Mum says dinner in five,' Bill called up the staircase as he led Draco down the second floor hallway.

'Who's coming?' Ginny asked, emerging from her bedroom and leaning over the banister.

'The usual as well as Mundungas,'Bill called back, opening his bedroom door and standing back to let Draco enter. 'Can you go give her a hand with the tables and chairs?'

'Sure, but that's five chores you owe me now,' Ginny said smiling sweetly and winking at a bemused Draco.

Bill rolled his eyes. 'Whatever, I'm just showing Draco into his room. I'll be down in a sec.'

'How come he's taking your room?' Ginny said, jogging down the stairs towards him.

'Fleur is taking me to see her parents so I won't need the room,' Bill explained. Ginny grimaced at the mention of Bill's girlfriend.

'Well I suppose z'ere isn't much to do 'ere unless you like cooking and chickens!' Ginny quoted with a heavily accented voice, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a very good imitation of Fleur. Draco looked up at the pair, a smile tugging at his mouth while Bill sent her a warning look.

Ginny sent him another innocent grin and flounced down the remaining stairs. She knew she shouldn't push Bill too much on the 'Phlegm' front especially seeing as how accepting he was being of Draco staying at the Burrow. Fred and George still weren't particularly happy nor was Hermione or Charlie. Harry seemed apprehensive but not openly hostile while the rest of the Order treated him with cool acknowledgement. Mrs. Weasley had welcomed him with open arms, fluttering and fussing over him. When she heard of what he'd done in the forest she had tearfully thanked him, hugging him close.

While Ginny's pride had been hurt by Draco's heroic actions she couldn't deny he was fun to have around. After she'd been thoroughly drenched in all manner of healing potions and finally managed to wrench herself free of her mother's protective glare she had snuck out the back for some quiet time. The evening always made her sad, the day was over and night was fast approaching; Ginny had never liked the dark, preferring the sun and warmth.

'The darkest hour always comes before the dawn,' a voice spoke quietly from behind her. She turned slowly knowing who the voice belonged to.

'An hour that reawakens long lost fears and pain,' Ginny shivered.

'Is it worth it for the dawn?'

Ginny smiled briefly, 'Oh yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world,' she whispered as she turned and headed back inside. Draco had stood amongst the fields for a long time after woods.

-LATER THAT EVENING-

'Draco?' Ginny knocked softly on the door of the guest bedroom. Almost immediately the door swung open and a wand was pointed in her face. 'What the hell?' Ginny exclaimed. Draco lowered the wand as he recognised Ginny's face.

'What are you doing, Ginny? You know your brothers will have me if they find us here together,' Draco commented sarcastically, running his hand through his hair.

'Sorry, I couldn't sleep, can I come in?' Ginny asked tentatively. Draco stood back so she could enter.

'Do you want to explain why you were about to hex me into next week?' She asked sarcastically but her eyes spoke of genuine curiosity, as she plonked down on his bed.

'My father had me trained in almost every form of combat from the age of seven. I must always have the advantage over my opponent. But I didn't always agree with his tactics, my father is no stranger to cruelty…and neither am I.' He explained, his jaw clenched hard, turning away from her.

'That must have been hard,' Ginny said softly putting her warm hand in his cool one. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. 'Thank-you, for saving my life yesterday. I'm sorry I got mad I just hate the fact that people think I can't take care of myself.' Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes.

'So, how did you think I went yesterday?'

Draco chuckled darkly, 'You wouldn't last three minutes out on your own.'

'Oh,' Ginny said, raising an eyebrow, 'and I suppose _you_ could teach me?' She inquired slyly.

'Yeah,' he snorted.

'Good,' Ginny said getting to her feet and moving towards the door. 'We start at dawn.' Smiling she closed the door behind her and Draco could hear he feet pad down the hallway.

Shaking his head amusedly he said quietly, 'I look forward to it.'

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW…**

When the person you love leaves you, how far do you go to get them back?

**Hey readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me as a favourite, it's so good to know I have your support! I know I haven't written for a while and I ant promise I'll write again **_**that soon**_** but when I do, you know it's going to be brilliant! Please, leave me a message on my review page, you guys are what really keep me going and reviews always help me stay on track and write faster so I can get the story out to all of you! So everyone who reviewed, KEEP REVIEWING and everyone who read this story and added me as a favourite START REVIEWING! I'll see you soon, in the next chapter…**


End file.
